


Come Light the Menorah

by steverogerstrash (theyvegotthisspellonme)



Series: Resist the Snooze [18]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Jewish Bucky Barnes, Jewish Holidays, LGBTQ Jewish Character(s), M/M, This is cute, also I am hella jewish not shutting up about it and not going away in case anyone was wondering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24516592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyvegotthisspellonme/pseuds/steverogerstrash
Summary: Bucky (and Steve) celebrate Hanukkah over the years
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Resist the Snooze [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1269041
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Come Light the Menorah

**Author's Note:**

> I love this tbh. super happy with this one
> 
> the [prompt](http://colormayfade.tumblr.com/generator) for this was Hanukkah
> 
> also yes I know that titling this series "resist the snooze" implies that I write these in the morning, but... quarantine. time isn't real anyway

Bucky steps back from the window, smiling softly at the light of the menorah. He’d always loved lighting the candles with his family, walking his younger sisters through the prayers he’d learned from their grandmother. Loved finding ways to give them gifts, even when money was tight. How the Barnses had so easily accepted Steve into the fold, teaching him the traditions and meanings behind everything they did or said or ate. 

Now, he lights the candles proudly in the window, Steve by his side. He recites the prayers quickly, but with no less intention or importance. 

Steve comes up beside him, wraps an arm around Bucky’s waist. 

“Happy Hanukkah, Buck.” He says, pressing a kiss to the side of Bucky’s head. Bucky turns to press a kiss to his lips.

“Merry Christmas, Stevie.” 

\-- 

The first time they’d really celebrated the holidays together was after Sarah died. Steve had no other family, no one else to spend the season with. And Christmas and Hanukkah had overlapped that year, so it had been obvious to Winnifred that Steve would come spend the day with them. She’d even made Bucky go out to find a Christmas tree. 

Steve, in typical fashion, had tried to protest, but a glance around his cold, empty apartment had cut the argument short. He was always grateful for the time spent with family, and Winnifred was always glad for another pair of steady, careful hands in the kitchen (a fact that Bucky may or may not have exaggerated to get Steve to eat with them more than once). 

They each lit a candle, the little girls with assistance from Winnifred so they didn’t set the curtains on fire. The flames glowed against the darkness of the sky behind them, almost bleeding into the lights of the city. Steve itched for his paints, or even a sketchbook. Something told him, though, that he wouldn’t quite be able to capture their beauty on paper. 

\-- 

Steve kept better track of the date during the war than Bucky did. Part of it was the way the serum enhanced his memory, but another part was that Bucky couldn’t really bring himself to care. Every day was nearly the same, trudging through the wilderness one way or the other, making and breaking camps. If they were on base, it was endless meetings and briefings and debriefings. Letting Steve handle the administrative side of things was much easier, and besides, it certainly wasn’t Bucky’s job. 

It was, though, why he was so surprised when Steve pulled out a busted first aid tin with holes punched in it. It took him a minute to figure out what it was, but he laughed when he did. 

“You want me to light Hanukkah candles in the middle of Nazi fucking Germany?” He asked. Steve had shrugged. 

“Not if you don’t want to. But I know it’s important to you, and you know I love doing anything I can to say fuck the nazis.” 

“That is true.” Bucky was laughing again, but the emotion in Steve’s eyes was real. Bucky’s smile softened.

“Thank you, Steve.” He took the tin and the candles Steve pulled out of his bag carefully, wishing for all the world that he could kiss him. 

\-- 

“What’re you thinking about?” Steve asks. They’re laying on the couch, some animated holiday special spilling bright colors across the otherwise dark living room. Neither of them had been paying it much attention. 

“All the years we spent doing this together. At home, during the war…” Bucky trails off, trying to bring his thoughts together. “Just… thank you. For always making it special.”

“I’d do anything for you. Gotta keep my best man happy.” Steve’s tone is light, teasing even, but Bucky knows that he means every word. That he always has. 

“It’s perfect every time.” Bucky leans up to kiss him, cupping Steve’s chin gently with his right hand. Steve wraps an arm around him, pulling him closer.

“I love you. So much.” Steve murmurs into Bucky’s lips. 

“Not as much as I love you.” Bucky answers. He pulls away for a moment, taking in the man he can finally call his. Steve grins at him, cheeks turning pink under the scrutiny.

“What?”

“All those things we went through? I’d do it again just for this moment.” Bucky admits, his own cheeks flushing. 

“Me too. All of it.”

Steve pulls Bucky back in, tucking his face into Bucky’s uninjured shoulder. And if they stay there for a while, it’s no one’s business but their own. 

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [tumblr](http://ceilingventclintbarton.tumblr.com)


End file.
